rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Heulfryn
Heulfryn '''is an elf who travels throughout the world in order to preserve harmony. Personality Heulfryn is not afraid to speak his mind on certain situations. He is described as charismatic and creative by others. He desires to help other people in order to make the world a better place. Heulfryn engulfs himself in other people's affairs, causing him to often forget his own problems. Appearance Heulfryn's jawline, scalp, ears, hands, arms, shoulders, and legs are riddled with crystals protruding out of his skin. His hair color is platinum blonde and he has a light blue iris. His casual attire consists of a purple and gray tunic trimmed with yellow laces and elven patterns. Heulfryn's armor resembles the armor worn by members of clan Iorwerth's guards. Cywir Chronicles As a story teller in his early life, Heulfryn created several characters. During the events of The Somnambulist, Heulfryn fell into a slumber. Prior to his sleep, Heulfryn's desire of crystals was strong and was suffering from the sickness. He began sleepwalking. He dreamt and took the form of his characters, due to the crystals that allowed him to make subtle changes to features of his body. Thanks to the ingenuity of his caretaker, Bywyd, the events of Heulfryn's sleepwalking adventures were chronicled in a tome that was linked to Heulfryn's mind. These are his stories: * The Sword of Zilyana: '''Florian * The Trollweiss Shaman: Yg-Biza * The Merchant of the Western Sea: Sabatino * The Gardener of Galarpos: Geoff * The Harmonic Healer: Bertilak * The Legend of Kelda: Oskari * The Mercenary of Myrefall: Teilo * The Champion of Candy: Caerus History Origins Heulfryn's father was one of the descendants of the few Cywir elves that traveled to Gielinor. Sometime in the early Fourth Age, his father met a widowed Ithell elf named Gwyneth. They mingled and Heulfryn came into being. His family was part of a small group of Cywir elves that lived in the forests of Tirannwn. Heulfryn and his step-brother, Fyrsil, spent much of their time socializing with the other elven children. Gwyneth took notice in Heulfryn's story-telling abilities and began to personally teach Heulfryn the skills of crystal singing, much to Fyrsil's dismay. Heulfryn began putting his crystal singing abilities to the test by singing crystal seeds into moving figures in order to enhance his stories. Over the course of the next two decades, Heulfryn began writing a tome filled with eight of his characters. Maw of Madness Heulfryn awoke to the sounds of battle. He crawled out of his tent and found several Cywir hunters attacking a strange crystalline beast in the shape of a manticore. Heulfryn recognized the beast's description from the stories his father told him. According to the stories of his ancestors, the beast was known as the Gorffwyll. The Gorffwyll whipped its tail around, shattering the ranks of the elves. Gwyneth dragged Heulfryn to the edge of the encampment and gifted him with a strange crystal. She ordered him to run. Heulfryn did and he watched as the Gorffwyll finished off the remaining elves. The creature reared on its hind legs and screeched before running back into the forest, going to find any remaining survivors. For many years, Heulfryn navigated through the Tirannwn forests to find any survivors. Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful in his goal and believed they must have escaped elsewhere. Heulfryn came across the mountain pass of Arandar. As he was crossing through, the Gorffwyll emerged and charged at him. The Gorffwyll lashed out its spiked tail out at Heulfryn. The hit knocked him to the ground and scattered his possessions. Clambering onto his feet, Heulfryn grabbed his tome and shoved dagger into the Gorffwyll's eye. With the creature wounded temporarily, Heulfryn traveled through the pass and escaped into the lands of what will become Kandarin. In Search of Survivors Believing the creature to have lost his trail, Heulfryn traveled through the human settlements across the land. He often wore a hood that concealed his pointed ears, due to an incident that ended up scaring several children. Heulfryn went from settlement to settlement, telling his stories while searching for any remaining survivors. At some point during his quest, Heulfryn came across a sentient stone golem, carved in the shape of a little girl. The golem had no name and Heulfryn named it Bywyd. Bywyd agreed to aid Heulfryn in his quest in exchange for knowledge. The two of them became good friends. Maw of Madness II Heulfryn was suffering from the sickness. He had lost his crystal shard of Seren at his last encounter with the Gorffwyll. He had suspected that the Gorffwyll was tracking him. Heulfryn wished to face off with the Gorffwyll in a final encounter didn't want to drag Bywyd down with him. He asked Bywyd to leave but the golem refused. The two of them eventually came to an agreement. Bywyd bound Heulfryn's tome to his mind. He gave the book to Bywyd in exchange that the golem will leave. Bywyd was true to its word and left. Heulfryn entered a cave system and began making his final preparations. He wasn't exactly sure what to do but remembered a story of a similar creature that was defeated with the power of crystal singing. Heulfryn sung his daggers into the shape of a halberd and waited. Like he predicted, the Gorffwyll had tracked him. The creature of madness entered the cave system. Heulfryn leapt from the ledge and landed on the creature's back. He swung his halberd multiple times at the Gorffwyll's neck. Heulfryn jumped off of the creature, leaving the halberd inside of it. The Gorffwyll leapt onto Heulfryn and prepared to impale its tail into Heulfryn's chest. Heulfryn began singing his mother's song, warping the halberd into the Gorffwyll's open wound. The creature shrieked as the weapon was driven deeper. The Gorffwyll began to speak, it was chanting a spell to counter the song. The Gorffwyll's chanting was forcing Heulfryn to go to sleep. Heulfryn continued his song and gained the upper hand when he changed the pitch of his song. The halberd shattered into several smaller crystal seeds and they expanded. With the seeds expanding at an alarming rate, the Gorffwyll combusted in a shower crystals. Heulfryn crawled deeper into the cave system but didn't have the strength to continue. He fell into a deep slumber. The Somnambulist Heulfryn dreamt of his characters. He began sleep walking and the crystals around his body reshaped themselves to match the description of the characters in his dreams. Heulfryn was unaware of his sleepwalking and his characters believed themselves to be actual people, unaware that they were just the product of an elf's stories. Overtime, these characters had weaved their own legends and stories. Awakening During the dawn of the Sixth Age, Fyrsil traveled to an agency dedicated to finding missing people. There, he met a disgruntled dwarf named Toby, Oof, and Horatio. Fyrsil agreed to aid Toby in her quest to find her "Candy Man" if she agreed to help him find his brother. All four of them went to the last known location of Candy Man. They also managed to recruit a druid along the way. They accidentally stumbled across a cave system and discovered a golem named Bywyd. As they began to ask questions, several looters attacked. They managed to successfully repel the attack. Fyrsil recognized Heulfryn's tome and asked if he could borrow it. Bywyd reluctantly agreed. Upon opening the book, they found nothing but blank pages and a broken crystal compass. Toby led the group into Clerk's workshop in the Godless' Citadel. After tinkering around with the compass, Clerk managed to repair it. The compass led the group into a small town. They caught a glimpse of the Candy Man. Much to the group's dismay, it was wear a hood and beard day for the townsfolk. The Candy Man disappeared in the crowd of bearded individuals. Oof and Horatio began shifting through the citizens. After much work, they managed to isolate him. An arrow flew past Horatio and struck Candy Man in the chest. He fell to the ground. Fyrsil dropped his book and drew his weapon as he looked for the sniper. A band of looters and mercenaries led by a revived Andrew Brooks attacked the town. Brooks claimed that the tome had many secrets of the past and that it belonged to him now. With the combined efforts of Toby, Fyrsil, Horatio, Oof, and Pakkapux's whining, Brooks was defeated and killed. Fyrsil turned and discovered that the Candy Man and the tome was gone. In Candy Man's place was Heulfryn. Unsure of exactly what caused him to wake up, Heulfryn briefly skimmed through his tome. Heulfryn explained that he must have been sleep walking and that he and Candy Man were the same person. Fyrsil brought Heulfyrn up to date with the latest information and they parted ways. Heulfryn returned back to the caves where he defeated the Gorffwyll. He initially expressed disappointment that Bywyd remained in the caves. Heulfryn eventually got over it and was glad to have such a loyal friend. He returned his tome to Bywyd so it could always have something to read. After much explaining, Heulfryn managed to convince the golem to forge its own destiny. The two of them left the caves and said their goodbyes. King's Dungeon Heulfryn was recruited by a group of historians who uncovered an entrance to a bunker. The historians needed bold adventurers to help scout out the bunker. Toby and a man named 'Ocelot' were one of the many adventurers present. One of the adventurers, Richard, declared himself the leader and drew a diagram of how much profit each person should get from the bunker. After much pressuring from the historians, the descent into the bunker began. Toby discovered an odd device with a note on it. According to the note, the Auris had the ability to play back recording orbs. The group managed to discover the shadowy imprint of someone's body. They also uncovered a sealed trapdoor. Ocelot placed several explosives on it. The explosives prematurely went off and one of the adventurers was killed. Richard urged the others to push on. They discovered more shadowy imprints of people's bodies and found a recording orb. They placed the recording orb in the Auris and heard the voice of a man describing the situation. According to the voice, the bunker was created in the Fourth Age in order to hide people from the wrath of the Dragonkin. They found more recording orbs and learned more about the voice descending into madness. The group of adventurers accidentally disturbed a hive of feral imps. The imps swarmed several of the adventurers, eating them alive. Heulfryn and Ocelot managed to drive the imps back into the pit they came from. They uncovered another orb and learned the name of the voice, Darian King. Darian described how he forgot to take care of the imps. Richard, Heulfryn, Toby, Ocelot, and two other adventurers remained alive. They discovered a huge gate and opened it. As the last adventurer walked beneath the gate, it came crashing down on him. He was already dead by the time the others turned around. Richard and the other adventurer screamed as they fell to the ground and were dragged to the other room. Heulfryn, Toby, and Ocelot chased after them and discovered a giant mechanical dragonkin. The dragonkin mech turned around and spoke. Toby recognized his voice from the recordings. Darian King decided to become the one thing he hated most, a dragonkin, and killed everyone in his rage. He described how he managed to fuse his soul into the machine. Hearing enough talk, the three of them attacked King simultaneously. However, King managed to avoid several of their attacks by flying in the air. Ocelot destroyed King's wings by throwing explosives at them. After a long battle, the three of them managed to subdue the mechanical beast. While they celebrated their victory, King leapt into air and prepared to land on them. Heulfryn turned and sung the crystal seeds placed within King during the battle into a large crystal tree. King's features shut down as the metal was overrun by the crystalline features covering him. After looting King's treasure trove, the three of them escaped King's Dungeon. Eternal Struggle Endless Bliss A World Lost to Shadow Origins During the Fourth Age, Florian was the devious warrior and treasure hunter that admired the bravery of Saint Zilyana, an icyenic commander from the God Wars. He called himself the Sword of Zilyana, dedicating his life to preserving the knowledge of Zilyana's story. In an alternate universe set in Gielinor's future, Heulfryn never awoke from his dreams. The first character he created, Florian, found out the truth of what he actually was after discovering Bywyd. Bywyd gifted Florian with Heulfryn's tome and explained everything. Over the course of the next few months, Florian perfected a spell that strengthened his control over Heulfryn's body and mind. Now, he was able to shape-shift into any of Heulfryn's characters. Control Florian immediately joined Saradomin's army once he had complete control over Heulfryn. He became an excellent spy due to his ability to change his form. He climbed up the ranks of the army and became Zilyana's personal spy. He was tasked to infiltrate the Bandosian ranks and sabotage them. Florian shape-shifted himself into the Bandosian mercenary Teilo. As Teilo, Florian distributed several amulets and gifts that would allow Zilyana to manipulate them. Florian also managed to take control of a fleet of mercenary ships allied to Bandos by giving them Zilyana's amulets. He ordered them to the Armadylean shores of Feldip Hills. Florian called the ships off, claiming that the intervention of Saradominist diplomats were successful in forcing the mercenary ships away. This act left the Saradominists in a more favorable position of allying themselves with Armadyl's armies Battle at Drumpf's Wall After being absent at one of Bandos' meetings, "Teilo" was declared a traitor. With his alias gone, Florian's spying efforts in Bandos' army came to a halt. He was then sent out to Burthorpe after receiving reports of a Bandosian activities. The reports were true and an army commanded by Yokrad attacked Drumpf's wall, the only thing standing in Bandos' way. With the tide of the battle turning against them, Commander Drumpf ordered Florian to escape. Florian assisted the guards of Burthrope in the evacuation of the city. He detonated explosives in the castle to prevent Yokrad's men from looting any blackpowder and weapons. Drumpf's wall fell and the Bandosians raided the city. There were minimal civilian casualties as most of them were evacuated. Later that evening, Florian reported the events of the battle to Commander Zilyana in the flying citadel above Falador. There, she asked him how Drumpf should be remembered. Florian stated that Drumpf lived and died a hero and should be remembered as one. Zilyana ordered a funeral service in honor of the man who constructed the biggest wall in Gielinor, Drumpf. Trivia * His weapons of choice are the dagger and chakram. * Heulfryn has a crush on Ffion Meilyr, the current lady of clan Meilyr. = Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Male Category:Serenist Category:Warrior Category:Rangers Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Protagonist